Aishiritu
by MilanthaChan
Summary: ... just read it.


Aishiritu  
  
  
  
Kagome ran. That was the only coherent thought in her head. She ran on, paying no attention to her destination, tears streaming down her face. After several hours of this, she just collapsed, worn out from her trials. She sat on the hard ground and cried, trying to forget. This was how Inu-yasha found her. He blinked in surprise and shifted closer to the trembling body. "K-Kagome?" He asked hesitantly. Okay, so she was wearing the same strange clothes that Kagome always wore, but he had to be sure. Kagome hadn't been to his time in years... not since their completion of the Shikon No Tama. Not that he blamed her of course, with Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, all of them dead from the battle with Naraku... and then Inu-yasha's less then warm farwell... Hell, he would have never come back at all. The girl gasped at his voice and slowly lifted her head up, and Inu-yasha's breath caught in realization. It WAS Kagome. Normally, her being here would have caused him to think happy thoughts, but how could he celebrate when he saw the tears streaming down her face? "I-Inu-yasha?" Her tone was confused and slightly pleading. Inu-yasha moved closer, sitting down on the ground next to her and grabbing one of her scratched hands. "It is you... Kami-Sama Kagome, I thought I'd never see you again... why are you here?" This last question was inserted with a small bit of hope. Maybe she was here to see him? That's what he was wishing for at that moment. "Oh Inu-yasha!" And she threw herself into his arms, startling him. "I've missed you so much and-- and..."She trailed off. "And what Kagome?" Inu-yasha inquired, one hand rubbing her back comfortingly. "At home---I-I..." She took a deep breath. "...Mom, Grandpa, Souta, they're all dead!" And with this, she burst out sobbing. Inu-yasha wasted no time to gather her limp form onto his lap, and started to rock her gently, murmuring reassurances in her ear and softly stroking her hair and back. After several minutes of this... although it could have been several hours, Inu-yasha sure as hell wasn't keeping time, Kagome calmed down enough to unbury her head from Inu-yasha's chest. Then without his prompting, she explained her story. "Mom, she started dating this new guy... I didn't like him, and I tried to warn her away but she just dismissed my feelings... not that I was jealous or anything mind you, he just didn't feel right for our family. No one else agreed with me though, because he was well mannered, liked Souta, and had long talks with Grandpa, But---" Her tone became bitter at this. "That was all just an act. After a year of dating, she married him... I did not attend the ceremony... which ignited all his anger. That night, he started beating my mother... he wouldn't go near Souta or Grandpa, but focused all his anger on mom... or me" Inu-yasha tensed at this, his instinct for protecting Kagome momentarily taking over before he settled back down... Kagome needed to tell her story... he could kill the unfortunate bastard who chose to hurt Kagome afterward. "--After a couple months of that, Mom had enough. She confronted him two days ago about getting a divorce... and he exploded. He ended up killing Mom, Grandpa, and Souta, before shooting himself in the head..." Damn, so he couldn't deliver some well deserved punishment...*sigh* "--I was hiding in the well house when it happened... he never went near that well house, said it gave him the creeps." And that was how her tale was finished.  
  
Inu-yasha stayed silent for a moment, before enveloping her in a tight hug. Kagome tensed for a moment in surprise but then settled into his grasp like she was built to be there. "Kagome?" Inu-yasha started slowly. "Hmmm?" Kagome didn't bother to take her head from off his chest. "Would you consider staying in this time? I-I mean, now that your family's dead, you don't have any where else to go---"He trailed off nervously. Kagome lifted her head up in surprise. "What?" Inu-yasha struggled with his words for a moment before staring pointedly at Kagome and replying, "You know what I asked," Kagome paused for a second, but then enveloped Inu-yasha in her own tight hug. "Oh Inu-yasha! I'd love to stay but---" "But what?" "Well, do you really want me here? I mean, the last time I was here, you practically threw me down the well and forbid me to come back..." Inu-yasha silenced her with his lips. Kagome froze in surprise before readily responding to the kiss. When Inu-yasha finally pulled away, Kagome was breathless. "Kagome, the reason I was so cruel then was because I couldn't stand the thought of you not staying... I wanted you here from the beginning... I didn't even use the Shikon No Tama," Kagome giggled. "You silly. I gave you the Shikon No Tama for you to use... why didn't you?" "...Well, it was the only thing to remind me of you, and I-I just don't find the appeal that I used to from turning full demon," "But are you really sure you want me here?" Inu-yasha kissed Kagome again, this time transferring all of his feelings into it. "Of course silly goose, I-I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but---Aishiritu," Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and Inu-yasha's heart fell at her silence... she obviously didn't feel the same way. But then--- "Inu-yasha, Aishiritu," Inu-yasha wasted no time in making sure of that claim, he swooped down and pulled her into a deep and hungry kiss... and under the moonlight, the couple was finally reunited.   
  
*Authors Note* Milantha: OMG, I actually wrote a pure romance!! ... I hope my mom doesn't choose to read this of all fics... O_O Gahhhh!!!! She's gonna think I'm weird! (runs off screaming)   
  
Inu-yasha: *blink* Isn't THAT going to arouse more suspicion then writing a Romance fic?   
  
Kagome: Shut up. Let's continue where we left off. (drags him off)  
  
Inu-yasha: (panicked voice) K-Kagome? You do know that was just acting right? Right?! 


End file.
